


Strong at the Broken Places

by hereforthephilindafics



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - World War II, Alternative Universe - Immortal Creature, F/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforthephilindafics/pseuds/hereforthephilindafics
Summary: The field hospital was a gray sea of tents, some half-collapsing under the weight of the water, sinking into the mud created by the constant rainfall.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 7
Kudos: 78
Collections: AOS AU August 2020





	Strong at the Broken Places

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this is a tripple category AU (tbh I don't even know if this counts) but I came up with this idea today during my lunch break and it just insisted on being written.

The field hospital was a gray sea of tents, some half-collapsing under the weight of the water, sinking into the mud created by the constant rainfall.

Daisy thought the rain would wash away some the stench of blood and shit but the humidity the clouds brought with them just intensified the putrid smell. She could easily ignore it, but some of the other nurses would wretch every few hours.

Although, Daisy thought, that might have something to do with the miles of men lying in stretcher beds, moaning and screaming, voiding their bowels as they cried for their mothers or wives. She swallowed. It had been a long time since she had seen this much suffering, but war was always the same, no matter what century in took place in.

“There you are! You was spossed’ to be here half an hour ago, girl!”

Daisy tried not to be angry with the charge nurse. Pat tried her best, but they were running short of everything, medicine, gauze, people, and patience.

“I helped Alice in tent five. Her patient died.”

“They will all die if you worry about one too much and forget the others.”

Daisy nodded, picking up a bowl full of water and blood. The liquid ran pink as she emptied it outside of the tent, letting the steady rain clean the spots from the white metal. She took a deep breath and headed for the bedpans.

“Stephens. Stephens? STEPHENES?!”

Daisy turned her head when the stretcher creaked, the man on it attempting to sit up. He groaned and fell back, clutching the thin cover to his chest as he began shaking violently.

“Easy, soldier!”

Daisy knelt one the mud next to him. She held his head down as he continued to shake, her other hand covering his as he griped the blanket. His teeth rattled so hard Daisy worried they would break but he stopped after a few more seconds.

“He lost his leg,” one of the girls said as she walked by.

Daisy grimaced as she pulled back the cover. The amputated left leg was so pale it almost blended in with the white sheets but the bandage around the stump was soaked in blood.

“Did they give him any morphine?”

The other nurse shook her head. “We don’t have any.”

“I bet you the Captain has some. He’s just saving it for the men he likes.”

“Daisy! Shush! Do you want to be put in jail for insubordination?”

Daisy rolled her eyes. The ether they most likely gave him was wearing off and he would be feeling everything in a few hours. She changed his bandage and sat next to him. Daisy didn’t need the water and the ration of dinner, so she gave him water from her flask. She had to wet his lips at first but after a few tries his mouth opened and he took a few gulps. He couldn’t eat so Daisy gave her food to Alice.

The tent was shaking, the wind rattling the little lights stringed on the made-shift roof. His mother would hang up tiny lights for his birthday in their small backyard. God, he missed her.

He couldn’t feel his left leg. He tried to move it, but the pain was so bad he almost passed out. Next, he tried to sit up but someone pushed him back. Her hand was like a cold compress and a warm hug at the same time. If he could feel all of that it meant he was alive, right?

He jerked awake when he felt wetness on his lips. The fucking rain was probably getting inside the tents. When the drops continued falling only on his lips he groaned, opening his mouth. Or at least he tried. He sighed as the thirst faded, the pain now taking foreground.

“What is your name, solider?”

“Sousa. Daniel Sousa, Sir.”

The Captain grunted. “He’s fine. Doesn’t need morphine.”

“Would you like me to call you next time he cries out for his dead mate, or his mother?”

“The war ain’t for sissies, Nurse. No morphine!”

Stephens! He had to find him. Daniel tried to sit up, but the same cold hands pushed him back. He sighed when they brushed the damp hair from his forehead. A wet cloth ran through his face and down his chest.

“Stephens...”

“He’s not here.”

“He died because of me!”

“He died so you could live, Daniel.”

She was sitting next to him when Daniel opened his eyes again. He could see much clearer this time. The world came into focus much easier, but so did the pain. He gritted his teeth and tried not to swear. His mother would probably show up with a bar of soap if he swore in front of the nurse.

She had soft eyes. Her face was very pale, but Daniel was sure his was paler. The brown hair covering her face was thick and luscious, so different from the other nurses’.

“Thank you,” Daniel said. His throat hurt just with that small effort.

She looked up. “Thank you for waking up.”

Daniel closed his eyes and sighed. “How long have I been here?”

“A week,” she said, smoothing down his blanket. “No infection. Looks like you’ll live, Daniel.”

“Without a leg.”

“I’m sure your mother will be happy to have you back, two legs or one.” She looked into his eyes. “You’ve been calling for her.”

Daniel closes his eyes and sighed.

“I know you’re in pain.”

“The Captain will definitely not give me any morphine now that I can hold a full conversation.”

She rolled her eyes, picking up her flask. “Here, drink this.”

Daniel gulped down most of the water, gasping when he was done. The bread and soup looked not enough for a child, let alone for people in war, but his stomach growled, nonetheless.

“What about you?” He asked when she began feeding pieces of bread.

“I’ll be okay.”

He frowned. “You’ve been giving me your water this whole time. Don’t you get thirsty?”

She smiled.

“Are you a vampire?”

She laughed. “Looks like the ether hasn’t worn off completely.”

Daniel wanted to argue but the soup was irresistible, even though it was runny and cold.

He jerked awake, screaming when the wound stung.

“Daisy, your beau is awake!”

The nurses laughed but Daniel smiled when she, Daisy, rushed towards him. He sighed when her cold hand rested on his forehead.

“No fever, but I’ve been trying to get you some morphine.”

“It’s better now,” he said. “I asked you something silly last night, didn’t I?”

Daisy giggled. “That was three days ago, Daniel.”

“Oh.”

She fidgeted with her apron, pulling a mud stained envelope from the pocket, pressing it into his palm. “It’s from your mother. I made sure you got it you said the last few ones were lost.”

Daniel covered her hand with his. “Thank you, Daisy.”

She smiled.

The field was quiet. Daisy wondered if the clearing had been a meadow at one point. Maybe in another life. She clutched the morphine to her chest as she walked back to his tent. Daniel was asleep and she didn’t want to wake him. He jerked lightly when she injected him but then the lines on his face smoothed over.

Daisy stayed by his side for as long as she thought would be safe, stroking his hair. They would soon discover the stolen vials and try to lock down the camp. She had to get out before dawn. She left the rest of the morphine in her hiding place. Alice would find it come morning; she had no doubt.

Daisy changed out of her nurse uniform and into her travel clothes. It never got easier, no matter how little she spent in one place. She could go to the next camp, or even Italy if she wanted. She could save some more lives, but she was so tired.

Tired of seeing good men being cut down before their time, forced to sacrifice their lives for lousy leaders. Daisy pondered serving the Captain a different type of justice, but she stopped herself. She had sworn she wouldn’t take it upon herself to play God when she had been turned.

Daniel would live. With some luck he would make it home. And maybe one day, she would see him again.


End file.
